Sleeping With a Cullen
by iAMurPoison
Summary: One-Shot What happens when Bella finds out what the Cullen's like to do in their spare time? B X Em X R


**Thank you so much for checking out my first O/S!**

**I want to send out a special thank you to the MOST amazing beta Misslmari101! With out you this wouldn't be as dirty. I thank you for that. MUAH!**

**Another HUGE thank you to YOU! With out you well then I wouldn't of wrote this! So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as enjoyed coming up with it in my dirty pervy mind! ;)**

**_SM owns everything. If I did, then well... it wouldn't of left out the juicy details._  
**

* * *

As I roll off Edward, I take an unnecessary breath. We've been having sex for hours, yet it only felt like minutes with my new vampire body. If I knew how amazing this new life was I would have forced my hand in having Edward make me into a vampire sooner.

"That was great, Bella." Edward says as he props himself up on an elbow. He brushes a piece of hair out of my eyes with his magic fingers. I turn and face him. "You're welcome." I smiled softly.

Suddenly Edward chuckles. I look at him and slowly smile, knowing someone told him something through a thought. He rolls his eyes and looks at me.

"So you know someone has plans for you."

Instantly I thought of Alice and shopping and grunt. He laughs and kisses me on my cheek getting out of bed leaving me with the sight of his beautiful round, pert ass as he walks towards our bathroom.

I sigh and roll out of bed slowly pulling my clothes on as I walked towards the door. I make my way downstairs. I sit down on the couch pulling my worn copy of _Withering Heights_ out of the cushion. Just as I was about to start reading Emmett came storming into the room with a huge grin on his face. "Hey little B," He says as he plops himself down beside me. "Reading that book again I see." He laughs. I give him a shove that actually made him move thanks to my now vampire strength.

"I happen to love this book, Emmett. Just because I am now immortal doesn't mean my taste in literature has changed." He just rolls his eyes and just kept staring at me.

I look back up at him with a questioning look on my face. "What?" I say. He put his fingers under my chin and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "You should go take a shower." Was all he said before getting up and walking out the door. More confused than ever I slowly made my way upstairs to my room. Edward was already gone leaving me a note on our bed that was freshly made.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I know you won't completely understand what's about to happen, but I love you more than ever. Don't worry about me, just enjoy everything. Go with the flow. No matter what happens I love you as I know you love me._

_ Edward_

The note left me more confused that anything so I just shrug it off and went and took my shower.

Getting out of the shower I heard a loud moan and laugh. Rosalie and Emmett's sex was the most vocal. I remember the first time hearing them. Rose was telling Emmett to _"Spank her harder" _and from the sound of it, he did.

As I was finishing getting dressed Rose let out a loud shout. "Jasper!" I stop immediately.

_Jasper? What the fuck?_

I listen closer and could hear the grunts and moans coming from both Rose and Jasper. This broke my heart. I thought back, but I didn't see any of the signs that these two had anything going on between them. In my eyes they both were truly in love with their mate.

Now knowing this I knew I had to tell Emmett and Alice because I knew if Edward was cheating on me I'd expect them to tell me. I knew this would break their hearts, and who knows how this will affect the whole Cullen clan.

I start walking out of my room with all of this running through my mind I didn't see Emmett right in front of me before I actually ran into him. As my stone body collides with his I look up, His eyes held a heat that I've never seen before. He looks down at me and instantly I feel like prey. He licks his lips giving me butterflies. He tucks a piece of wayward hair behind my ear leaving his hand on my jaw. He leans down and I know before it happens that he's going to kiss me. The bad thing is no warning bells are going off. No thoughts of Edward, nothing. My only thought was I know his lips are going to feel incredible against mine.

Right before our lips met Rosalie let out a really loud moan, bringing me back to the present. I let out a breath and look into Emmett's eyes expecting to see heart break.

But I didn't. He is just smiling and still looking at me like I was something to eat. "So you don't even care about Rosalie and Jasper?" I say stunned. He takes my hand and leads me towards a guest room. We both sit on the bed together and he runs his fingers through mine. "I guess, Edward didn't inform you of our little arrangement." I give him a '_what the fuck are you talking about' _look and he laughs. "Guess not. Well after so many years of all of us being together you start to wonder about things. It's hard not to think of everyone in this house in some kind of sexual way when you hear everything that goes on."He paused. I give him a nod to continue. "So once every so often we go off with someone else for awhile. Like right now how Rose is with Jasper."

"Ok, I understand, but don't you get jealous especially since you can hear them?" I ask.

"No, not really, I mean I know she loves me and that nothing will come between us so I'm not worried about someone stealing her away and normally while she's with someone else so am I."

Instantly I realize what Emmett was trying to say to me. He wants me. I grow warm and I know if I was still human I'd be blushing. He lifts my face up so he could look me in the eyes. "Is that ok Bella?"

Was it ok? I have no clue. Have I thought about Emmett or rather anyone besides Edward in a sexual way? Now that I think about it, yes. Like he said it's hard not to when you hear everything that happens in this house. "Has Edward had sex with anyone?" I knew I needed to know because he told me I was his first; I only expected to be the only.

"Edward hasn't actually joined in, but he's watched on occasion. He said he wasn't going to join in until you were alright with it."

"So where is he now?" I ask because I haven't seen him since he got in the shower.

Emmett gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. "He's out with Alice. He knew you wouldn't feel comfortable with doing this if he was in hearing range." I let out a sigh of relief and Emmett smiles.

"This is going to happen then?" He asks. I nod my head and smile.

Emmett took my lips by force making me moan. He nibbles on my bottom lip then licking it asking for permission to enter. I open up and met him with vigor. Emmett makes his way down my neck with wet, open mouth kisses. He gets down to my collar bone and gave it a bite making me yelp. "I've been waiting for this for so long Bella." He said as he kept making his way down as he pushes me down on the mattress and pulls up my shirt throwing it behind him. Noticing I'm not wearing a bra he growls and palms both my boobs in his hands making my nipples grow hard. "Ever since you and Edward started sleeping together I've been waiting for my time with you." He said between licks and kisses around my breast making his way to my nipple. Once his lips wrap around it I let out an extremely loud moan arching my back off the bed. He wraps his arms around my body bringing me closer to him.

"Shirt off Emmett!" I shout trying to pull it over his head. Before I even realize it he was pressing against me bare chest to chest. I ran my hands up his back as he nibble on my neck. "You taste so good Bella." He said into my skin. "I could taste you all day." He makes his way down my chest and starts to unbutton my pants. "I need these off." He huffs as he pushes them down my legs leaving me nothing but my panties.

He sat back on his legs taking all of me in with his eyes. "You are so beautiful." He whispers so low I knew if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard it. He rubs up my left leg with his huge hand till he meets my center. Taking one finger he lightly touches the outside of my panties in circles driving me insane. "Emmett, don't play with me." I growl and push myself down trying to find more friction.

He smiles at me and pulls off my panties to slow for my liking. Once they were finally gone his fingers went back to my center just touching the outside. "You feel like silk, Bella, so beautiful." He lies down on his stomach between my legs and watches himself touch me. He finally split my lips with his fingers letting all my juices cover him. "You're so wet, and you smell delicious. I want to take a lick." Before my thoughts even process what he said his lips met mine enticing a moan of out me. My hand instantly went to his curls. Looking down I watch him as he kisses my lips. His eyes watch me as I watch him devour me turning me on even more. I knew I wasn't going to last long. He pulls his face away and pulls apart my lips. He sticks out his huge tongue and licks me from bottom to top. My head falling back and I make noses that mean nothing, but the pleasure is too much not to. Emmett keeps devouring me with vigor. His hands are holding my hips down as his head bobs between my legs giving me immense pleasure. "Oh my God, Emmett, I'm going to cum." I say as I push my fingers through his hair again. I felt him smile against my lips making me moan louder. "Do it, Bella, cum for me, all over my face." Those words push me over the edge and my orgasm hits me like a freight train. My back arches off the bed and I scream his name. I feel my juices flow out of me with each clench of my inner muscles. He stays down there and finish licking me clean, riding out my orgasm. Once done he crawls up me and presses his mouth to mine. I open my lips and let him in. I can taste myself on his tongue.

He sits back up with a start and pulls his jeans off in record time. His huge member springs out to greet me and my hands take hold. Emmett lets out a hiss. I look into his eyes as I lick the moisture off the head of his cock. His fingers find my hair and tangle themselves in. I open my mouth to take in as much as him I can. Even with my body so stone like, it still hurts to have my jaw almost unhinge because he has so much girth. I lick my tongue around him and push him far enough into my mouth he hits the back of my throat. I suck as hard as I can as I pull him out, redoing the whole process. "Baby that feels amazing." He grunts as I slam him back into my throat. I hum in response and he shivers. "If you keep that up I'm going to lose my load in your mouth." I smile and suck him down harder as I reached my hand under and massaged his balls. He fists my hair and shouts my name. Hot squirts of his seed drench the back of my throat before I swallow it all down. I suck him clean and let go of it with an audible 'pop'. As I look up I notice Emmett's huge smile. "So was that as good for you as it was for me?" I tease as I wipe my mouth.

"Damn, Bella, you could kill a man with that mouth. So you know I'll be coming back for more of that often." He kisses my lips softly before laying down next to be on the bed. I turn and face him pushing a piece of hair off his forehead. "I hope you like what's next." He whispers into my ear.

A knock on the door pulls me from my next statement and Emmett says come in. Rosalie walks in wearing nothing but a pair of scarlet red lace panties and bra. I look at her and then to Emmett. I sit up pulling the sheet with me. "I'm sorry; I'll just get out of the way for you two." I say as I pull myself from the bed. A hand grabs my wrist before I can fully pull myself away. I look back and he has a smile on his face. "Rose is here for you, not me, Bella." He pulls me back on the bed and Rose walks to the side of the bed right next to me. "From what I heard you can suck dick pretty good. Well, let's see how good you can eat some pussy."

She straddles my waist and pulls the sheet down to my navel. "You have gorgeous tits." She took a manicured nail and traces my nipple making them peak. She bent down and licked the peak, then sucking it into her mouth all while watching my face. Her blond hair spilled over making a curtain, hiding her from my eyes. I push it back so I could see again and she smiles. I hear a grunt next to us making me break the stare I had with Rosalie. Looking over I give a smile. Emmett was sitting on the bed next to use with his mouth hanging half open. I notice his member was stick straight again and that made me giggle. "You like what you see?" I ask him. His eyes went from Rose to me and he smiles. "Yes I do." She let go of my breast and made her way towards my lips. Once our lips met I let out a moan. Her lips are so soft and I know I'm going to enjoy this. I lick her bottom lip and she opens up for me. Our tongues meet and slide together. She tastes like chocolate and I can't get enough. I grab her hair and start pulling her to the side so I can get on top. Once I straddle her I reach down and unclasp her bra. Lucky for me it was in the front. I pull her breasts out and used my fingers to get to know them. Her nipples were already hard and seeing them made me want to take them both in my mouth.

I kiss her lips lightly and make my way down her neck towards her breast. Once I make it I push her tit into my mouth and suck. I lick my way around her peak as I feel her squirm under me. I make my way to the next one and do the same thing. I kiss my way down her flat stomach and when I reach her hip bones I lick them. I sit up and bend her legs so I can pull her panties off. I throw them at Emmett and give him a wink. I kiss and lick down her leg until I got to her center. I could see her wetness running down towards her ass. Using my finger I touch her bundle of nerves making her moan in satisfaction. Pushing her legs apart I dove in licking up all the mess she made. I couldn't place the taste of her juices, but they were delicious. I push my fingers inside her feeling her heat engulf me. Her juices were everywhere. As I work my mouth on her pussy I felt hands on my ass. I look back and seen Emmett behind me asking for permission to play too. I give him a smile and went back to work on Rose. I felt his fingers start spreading me apart and pushing their way inside me. The intrusion felt so good I moan into her. He worked his fingers in and out making me extremely wet. His fingers left but then I feel the head of his cock on my pussy lips, I shuddered. I continued pumping my fingers in and out of Rose.

As Emmett rammed himself fully into me, I screamed. I turn around to watch him pump himself in and out of me. His eyes are close and his mouth is hanging open. I flex myself around him making him moan my name and then he gave me a spank. As he went to work on me I focus on Rose. I work my fingers feverishly in her bending them to hit her spot. She is a withering mess and I love it. Her juices are dripping down my chin as I lick and nibble on her clit. She grabs my hair and I lift my eyes to watch her. She was watching me as I eat her out and Emmett fucked me from behind. I slid my way down her with my tongue and plunged it into her, fucking her with it. "Fuck, Bella I'm gonna…ugh!" Rose arches her back off the bed and I feel her pulsate on my tongue. Her juices run down my throat and I drink them like they are the sweet nectar of life.

Emmett starts grunting behind me, his pumping becoming hard, fast and erratic. "Fuck, Bell, I need you to cum for me baby." He reaches around and pinches my clit sending me over the edge. "Yes, yes!" he yells as he spills his seed inside me.

He pulls out and lies down on the bed next to me and Rose. "That was fucking amazing." He says with a shit eating grin.

"Yes, Bella, you sure do know how to eat the shit out of some pussy. Have you done that before?" She asks.

"Um no, you were my first." I laugh, "Glad you liked it."

"So this is totally happening again." Emmett states as he gets off the bed and starts picking up his clothing. Rose did the same. They both gave me a kiss and head out the door. I got my clothing and made my way back to my bedroom taking yet another shower.

My mind was still going over everything that happened when a knock sounds on the bathroom door. "Come in."

Edward walks into the bathroom with a huge grin on his face. "So how was your evening, Love?"

I got out of the shower and head to bed with Edward filling him in on what happened today. He wasn't mad at all, actually he seems pretty excited.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your day so much, Isabella. Now I have a treat for you." He whispers in my ear. Our bedroom door opens and Jasper was standing there in a pair of tightie-whiteys and cowboy boots.

_He sure does know how to work a pair of tightie-whiteys._

My jaw falls open and Edward chuckles. "I hope you don't mind, me and Jasper wanted a turn with you."

Quickly regaining my composer, I smile smugly. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

**Again, thank you for reading my o/s! **

**PLEASE REVIEW. I live for those, so make my day. Good, bad WHATEVER. Feed back is needed and wanted. **

**But it wouldn't hurt if you put a smile on my face. :D**

**BEFORE I GO: **

**I'm going to tell you all to run over and read Johnnyboy7's AMAZING fic There Will Be Blood. He is amazing, and his Edward is a hot one. Go dive in! (It's in my favorites)**

**If your on Twitter come follow me! iAMurPoison I always need more followers!  
**


End file.
